1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of print heads.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Typical print heads to which the invention can be applied are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,083 to W. A. Jenkins dated Jan. 1, 1974. Another prior art print head is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,786 to L. E. Ellison et al dated Jan. 8, 1974.